What Do You Consider to be Beautiful?
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: "Those exact words were written in elegant black script on a scrap of paper that Francis had slipped onto Arthur's desk, completely unnoticed by Germania." FrUk, Gakuen!AU. Rated K for fluff


_Deserved to be on its own according to dA (deviantART). It's so popular on there! :DD_

**Prompt: **_'What things do you think are beautiful?'_

**Setting/AU: **Gakuen, Hetalia Acadamy.

**Characters: **Arthur (England/UK ), Francis (France) Germania. Mention of Alfred (America/USA) [Hamburger-eating idiot, LOL. I love Alfie btw XD]

**Warnings: **None

**Notes: **Germania is the teacher! In my head-canon, the ancients are the teachers~!

**Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><em>What do you consider to be beautiful?<em>

Those exact words were written in elegant black script on a scrap of paper that Francis had slipped onto Arthur's desk, completely unnoticed by Germania. They left the Brit baffled, and a little miffed. Yet he was impressed that the Frenchman's actions had gone unspotted as they were seated in the front of the classroom and Germania was a vigilant teacher.

But Arthur was grateful that the note hadn't been discovered. Under usual circumstances, he would have loved for the bloody frog to get a detention or at least a firm telling off for his antics but these weren't usual circumstances. The words were not of a sexual nature and Francis' expression was not one of a pervert. No, these words sent a different message. A romantic one?

_No, no! Don't be so stupid. _Arthur mentally slapped himself as his face threatened to flush crimson. He was being ridiculous, far too hopeful. The damn Frenchie would never actually feel romantically towards anyone! It was just lust he felt. Besides, the Brit wouldn't in a million years admit his feelings to that pervert...

The island nation looked around the room in order to clear his mind of his Francis-related thoughts and focus on the question. The pale yellow walls were plastered with various colourful displays about world economics and global warming. Those could be rather ugly matters. His emerald eyes then wondered to the chalkboard. Government and politics. Again, not very beautiful.

The blonde sighed and fiddled with his pen. He thought roses were beautiful. But then again, so did Francis and they were considered a symbol of love. _Not writing that down. _Arthur mentally noted and tried to cool his burning cheeks.

The Brit considered blue eyes to be beautiful. Not the boisterous aqua eyes that a certain hamburger-eating idiot had. But soft and elegant royal blue eyes. Much like Francis'.

The blush on Arthur's cheeks turned darker. Why was he linking things back to _that_ damn nation? Just because he loved they way his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled, how his magnificent golden locks blew in the wind and how his beard made his well-refined face all the more manlier? The bushy-browed nation's cheeks reached an impressive scarlet colour as he lowered his head and desperately attempted to not stare at the Frenchman.

_Oh bloody hell! Why am I even __**attempting**__ to answer his stupid question? _Arthur slammed down his pen, which made a rather loud 'clack' and caused all attention to focus on him. Germania looked up from his desk with a questioning glance while Francis blinked at the Brit. Arthur just sank further into his seat. _K-Kill me now..._

From the corner of his eye he saw the French nation smile at him and point at the note, obviously urging him to answer it. Arthur was seriously tempted to discreetly flip him off, but decided against it. He merely glanced at the small piece of paper, not knowing whether to scrunch it up; rip it in tiny little pieces or just scribble all over it.

_Stupid, frog. Why did you have to be so bloody beautiful? _Suddenly, the British man sat up and grabbed his pen. Francis stared in curiosity as the other blonde began to write. Did he actually want to respond?

Arthur smiled and simultaneously blushed at the word he had written on the scrap of paper. He looked to see if Germania was looking and quickly tossed the piece of paper onto Francis' desk. _Bloody hell..._

The Frenchman glanced at Arthur for a split second before picking up the note. What he saw made his face light up with a soft smile and his eyes met with the Brit's. The other nation was blushing brightly, but smiling widely.

What had Arthur written in response?

_You._


End file.
